Ghoul Piece
by DreadGod
Summary: After a rough night Nami awakes in an illegal clinic being told little about the night before. As days go by Nami realizes nothing is the same. With the help of the Thousand Sunny coffee company can Nami accept her fate? Or will she spiral into the darkness that calls to her. Lu/Na Zo/Ro


Yoi Yoi Yoi! Hey everyone been a little busy stressing over moving... God it sucks.. Anywho this is a quick into to a One Piece/Tokyo ghoul crossover I thought of. Not sure if I'll continue it but thought it was interesting enough to make an intro. May continue if people like it enough. ^_^ read and review later!

Ghoul Piece! Intro! ... A Stranger's kindness

"Nami should we really be here?" Vivi asked as she meekly tried to cover her revealing outfit.

"Yes, yes I do Vivi. You have been locking yourself away ever since you and Khoza broke up." Nami said, pulling her friend into the club despite the slight resistance of Vivi.

The two friends entered the crowded club and Nami immediately pulled Vivi to the dance floor. The two danced together and laughed at the looks they were getting from the guys around them.

"Hey Vivi don't look now but I think we have two guys heading our way." Nami winked to her best friend.

"Noooo Nami can't we just dance together? I don't really want." Vivi protested before a hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"Hey you two ladies look lonely. How about me and my buddy buy you a drink?" A tall muscular pale man with spiked red hair. He wore a designer shirt,a long fur coat over it, and slacks The other man hand long blonde hair and a pair of blue sunglasses. His outfit consisted of a dark blue dress shirt with slacks.

"Umm I really." Vivi began to answer before Nami cut her off.

"We'd love to!" Nami winked and smiled.

The two girls were led back to a table where a bottle of vodka was being chilled in a bucket with three shot glasses near it. The two men introduced themselves as Eustass and Kira and were apparently business men from out of town. The girls drank and danced with the two the whole night. There was little to be said over the loud music and heavy base but Nami had begun regretting talking to them in the first place.

There was something off about the men and it wasn't just that they weren't drinking saying the were allergic to alcohol. Just the way they were eyeing her and Vivi made her skin crawl. It wasn't a lecherous gaze it was... Deeper.

"So then I told him. I said. You stupid bastard your going to buy this product and your going to be happy you did because in 3 years this item will be a household name. The fucker bought it hook line and sinker. The item was a shit product with all sorts of bugs and it bankrupted all the investors but I made off like a bandit." Eustass said chuckling at his own antics as he watched Kira pour the girls another shot.

"Hahaha oh Eustass you are so bad. I love how you just manipulate and strong arm whoever is in your way." Nami said slurring her words and leaning against Vivi.

"You haven't even seen strong arming yet babe." Kidd chuckled

"Ooooh can't wait to see it but first Vivi and I need to head to the bathroom." Nami said as she stumbled to her feet and pulled Vivi up who was passed the point of intoxicated.

"Nami... I'm so gonna fuck Kira! Oh my god did you feel his chest? He makes Khoza look like a girl." Vivi giggled as she reapplied her makeup. She looked to Nami only to realize the woman who was slumped over deeply slurring her word was now clear eyed and quick witted with her phone out. Nami called her sister Nojiko who had been sleeping when she answered.

"Hmm Nami? What's up..?" Nojiko said groggily.

"Nojiko I made a mistake can you come pick Vivi and I up? There are two guys who are giving me the creeps." Nami said fear evident in her voice.

"What? Ok Nami I'm on my way! Don't do anything stupid I'll call when I'm there." Nojiko said. Nami could hear her sister rush to get dressed and grab her keys.

"Ok sis don't worry about me just hurry." Nami said as she moved to grab Vivi to keep her from going back into the hallway.

"Nami what was that phone call about? Who's creeping you out? I'm sure Eustass and Kira can kick their ass." Vivi slurred as she pulled herself towards the door only for Nami to pull her harder towards herself.

"It's them we have to worry about Vivi something's off about them can't you feel it?" Nami asked as she checked the window of the bathroom only to sigh when she realized it was locked.

"What? No Nami they are absolute gentlemen I don't know what your talking abou." Vivi was cut off as Nami pulled her out the door and the opposite way of the club heading towards the fire door.

"Hey Nami where are you two going?" Kidd called after them to Nami's dismay as she turned back briefly and for a second time she realized her mistake as for a brief second she felt like she was staring at Wolves.

"Fuck you both." Nami said flipping them both off as she pulled Vivi out the fire door.

"Hey miss you can't use that door." One of the staff members complained as he followed them out the door into the empty alley way. A beep went off as the fire alarm activated causing the man to hold his ears.

"Those men are chasing me and my friend." Nami said back pulling Vivi who seemed more confused with the whole situation. Nami pulled her to the street and stopped looking back to see the staff worker arguing with Kira and Kidd.

"Vivi I need you to cross the street and go into that bar over there can you do that for me?" Nami asked her drunk and confused friend.

"Nami I don't understand. What's happening?" Viv asked.

"I'm not sure but those guys aren't right. You need to go and wait for Nojiko ok? Please?" Nami asked as she pushed her friend in the direction of the bar and walked back into the alley.

"Oi Nami! Where's Vivi? What happened?" Kidd asked pushing passed the staff worker.

"Safe now leave us the fuck alone. Don't follow me." Nami said darkly to the amusement of the two men.

"It doesn't work that way... Grab her Kira." Kidd ordered before he grabbed the staff worker and held him against the wall by the neck.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved." Kidd said as something black and metallic showed breifly before stabbing him multiple times in his stomach.

Nami tried to scream out but Kira already had his hand over her mouth. Nami tried to bite him but found his skin impossibly resilient. He and Kidd jumped out of the alley way and on to the building with Nami in Kira's arms.

They went a couple blocks before landing in an isolated spot under a bridge and through Nami to the ground. Kira moved away from her as Kidd stepped towards her and made a grab at her. Nami fought back and kicked him in the face but he didn't even flinch so Nami attempted to run.

"Stupid girl where the fuck are you going to run to? We just scaled tall buildings and leaped here in two minutes from the club. You really think you can escape us?" Kidd said as he easily jumped and landed in front of her before punching her to the ground.

"Kidd we shouldn't do this here... We should take her out of the district." Kira said as he continued to eye his surroundings.

"Fuck that you think I'm scared of some idiot in a Straw hat? That fuck can't do shit against the two of us." Kidd said as he got on the floor with Nami and caressed her roughly.

"Listen hear Nami... Your an insightful little bitch. This is the first time someone has seen through us. That pisses me off. Since I'm pissed I'm gonna do something I normally don't do. I'm gonna make this slow.." Kidd laughed as he tore at Nami's clothes.

"No no no no! Get off me! Help someone help!" Nami shrieked as she saw a watery blood oozing from Kidds back and materializing into a blade.

"Scream bitch no one cares!" Kidd chuckled as he moved his kagune to puncture her abdomen.

"Hold her down Kira... If I miss the sweet spot she could bleed out quick." Kidd ordered as Kira held down Nami's shoulders.

Nami felt a blade pierce her and let of a ear piercing scream as she felt warm fluid run down her stomach onto her leg. In the distance Nami could make out a figure watching them.

"What to eat first... Such healthy organs. I think I'll be able to cute out everything but your heart and lungs and keep you alive to feel all of it." Kidd laughed as he almost surgically cut out her kidney and ripped into it with his teeth all while Nami watched. Kira did the same but removed her pancreas and bit into it allowing blood droplets to pour over her face.

"Help me please." Nami whimpered as she raised her hand from the ground to beg the figure to help. She watched the figure approach but failed to keep her eyes open before he reached her.

"Oi..." The figure said quietly causing Kira to look up with wide eyes before a huge fist ripped his head clean off his shoulders. Kidd looked on to his dead friend as he jumped away from the dying girl.

"What the fuck! Kira! Who the fuck are you?" Kidd screamed as his kagune flew at the man like a spear. The man merely lifted his armored arms to block it before running at Kidd and slamming his open palms into the ghouls chest causing Kidd to cough up blood.

"Cough... Ugh what the fuck... That's not possible.. No human can hurt." Kidd said before the man's arm grew to absurd proportions.

"This is my territory." Was all the man said as he threw his giant fist at Kidd and flattened him against the ground like a flesh and blood pancake.

The man walked up to Nami and felt for a pulse. He felt one but it was extremely weak as he pulled her gently to him and lifted her up making sure to pressure against her wound. The man looked around anxiously as if deciding where to go before setting off.

"You'll be ok. Promise." Nami thought she could hear from her unconscious state.


End file.
